


Breakfast

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack faces a surprise at breakfast.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loverustal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/gifts).



Absorbed in a newspaper article, he pours the content of the cereal box into his bowl. The unique sound’s absence of morsels hitting the ceramic puzzles him. Furrowing his brows, he looks down.

Instead of colorful loops, he detects only plain flakes. “Sam, what's this?” he asks, irritated.

“A healthy choice,” she states while she munches on a slice of apple.

“But why?” he pouts. He doesn’t want bland, nutrient-rich, high-fiber; he wants delicious, crunchy, sweet.

“Jack.” She wears her most disarming smile. “Please indulge me.”

Her shameless tactic doesn’t sway him. “And why should I?”

“Because you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the inspiration.


End file.
